


Collared In Love

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Established Relationship, M/M, Sub!Samandriel, d/s dynamics, dom!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Adam reflects on his lover





	Collared In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Collars Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

If a Dom were to take a look at Samandriel Milligan and say that he was a spoiled little sub, Adam Milligan would have to agree with them, especially when it came to collars. 

Samandriel  _ loved  _ collars, to the point where he had a wide variety of collars. He always had one on; if he wasn’t wearing one, it was because he was taking a shower. 

He had collars for both every day and for playing around. Adam spared his sub no expense when it came to something that helped Samandriel day in and day out. The day collars were necklaces that were very close to the throat. Some had pendants on them, with the pendants engraved with Adam’s initials so that there was that little reminder that Samandriel was Adam’s. Others didn’t have a pendant, but they were thick enough that Adam was still able to have his name engraved. They were all either yellow or white gold, with a lobster claw clasp that Adam dutifully did every day when Samandriel had chosen his collar for the day time. Samandriel could also sleep in these at night. Adam didn’t want one of his play collars, which were tighter than these day collars, to accidentally choke his beautiful sub in his sleep, and Samandriel saw the reasoning behind this. These necklaces worked just as well. 

The play collars were more traditional collars, and there was a plethora of these two. Samandriel wanted to be able to indicate via his collar how hard he wanted or needed to be played with, which Adam was more than happy to agree to, since Samandriel could be a bit shy when it came to voicing his desires in the bedroom. Adam was working on that, slowly, with plenty of praise for when Samandriel was able to verbally voice what he wanted or needed his Dom to do. 

The thinner collars were cat collars, all with little heart pendants that read  _ Angel _ on the front and had Adam’s initials on the back. There were a few dog collars in the mix but Samandriel preferred the cat collars on his throat and Adam had no qualms about it. His submissive’s comfort was his top priority. 

The thicker collars Adam had purchased off of a variety of S&M sites, making sure to make sure that the interior was padded extremely well, so that the leather didn’t chafe against Samandriel’s soft skin. The only marks he wanted there had to come from his teeth and tongue, which delighted Samandriel. These were more like what the collars of other subs were like at the clubs, although Samandriel always preferred to wear one of his thinner ones there. They were all black, with silver D rings and the pendants tended to be larger. Adam liked labeling Samandriel as  _ his _ , as if Samandriel could forget it. Samandriel liked the constant reminders, though, otherwise Adam would have stopped. 

Each collar had a matching leash, just in case Samandriel had hinted he needed it. The thinner collars had longer leashes, while the thicker ones leads were shorter. 

All of Samandriel’s play collars were buckles, so Adam could control how tight the collar could be. Samandriel used to put his own collars on, but he’d always end up not being able to breathe too well when he did so. He also liked how it looked rather than the typical clasps or the “breakaway” cat collars that he often saw. Those were useful for cats, but not for his delicious little sub. 

Adam looked down at Samandriel, who had fallen asleep on his lap while they were watching the latest Forensic Files (at Samandriel’s request). His husband and submissive was in his usual pajamas, his day collar of the day on. Adam let his fingers trail over the small links in the silver chain of the necklace, down to the teardrop pendant with a moonstone in the center. Adam’s initials were on the back and he smiled softly. 

Maybe Samandriel was spoiled. Maybe an entire array of collars that Samandriel could probably go a year or two without wearing the same one twice was a bit excessive. But Adam couldn’t help it, not when they made Samandriel so happy. 

He looked down at his wedding ring, the dark silver against Samandriel’s soft, ivory skin and he smiled as he kissed his husband’s hair. 

Besides, Samandriel was such a good little submissive, how could Adam not reward him?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
